The present invention is directed to a powered toothbrush refill head that includes an oscillating block having bristles. Various types of such toothbrushes are generally known in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,916 which relates to an electrically driven toothbrush which includes a motor drive for rotating a drive shaft. The drive shaft is connected to a bristle holder on the head of the toothbrush in such a manner that rotation of the drive shaft causes the bristle holder to rotationally oscillate back and forth. Various other arrangements are known for oscillating a bristle holder mounted to the head of an electric toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,942 describes a motorized toothbrush having two concentrically arranged brushes coaxially supported in a shell. The brushes are driven by a drive shaft connected to a spindle which is bent to form two inclined arms at its end. Each of the arms is located in a slot in each respective brush. When the drive shaft is rotated the inclined arms cause each brush to rotate about their axis in opposite directions to each other.
The motorized toothbrush described in PCT International Publication No. WO 00/78244 similarly includes two coaxially mounted first and second brush heads which rotationally oscillate with respect to each other in different directions and/or at different speeds. Two different drive mechanisms are disclosed. One drive mechanism includes a linearly reciprocating actuator to which two connecting rods are attached. The connecting rods are formed from a single piece of wire generally V-shaped with an end of each connecting rod being mounted to a different one of the brush heads. As the actuator and connecting rods are moved linearly back and forth the ends of the connecting rods are moved toward and away from each other to cause the brush heads to rotate. In the second embodiment each brush head is provided with a toothed region which engages a conical gear at the distal end of a rotationally oscillating shaft so that rotational oscillation of the shaft is transmitted by the conical gear to each toothed region to thereby rotationally oscillate the brush heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,030 discloses a rather complicated arrangement for a dental cleaning device having two brush holders. One of the brush holders is reciprocated about a pivotal axis as a result of a pivotal coupling between the brush holder and a connecting rod in the drive means. The other brush holder is also reciprocated about a pivotal axis as a result of a coupling between the brush holder and a drive member of the drive means. Although the two brush holders are located adjacent to each other the reciprocation of one of the brush holders is not utilized to cause the reciprocation of the other brush holder. Instead, both brush holders oscillate as a result of each brush holder being coupled to the drive means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,178 discloses a toothbrush having a bristle holder which is rotated reciprocally along a circularly arcuate path. An interdental bristle holder is mounted longitudinally outwardly of the bristle holder. The patent states that the interdental bristle holder is reciprocatingly movable transversely to the longitudinal axis and is in driving engagement with the bristle holder so that the interdental bristle holder reciprocates transversely to the longitudinal axis when the bristle holder is reciprocated along the circularly arcuate path. The drawings, however, illustrate the interdental bristle holder to have an arcuate edge which is parallel to and extends partially around the arcuate edge of the bristle holder 40. Accordingly, there would be little room for any significant transverse reciprocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,358 discloses a toothbrush having a bristle holder and an interdental bristle holder. The patent states that each of these bristle holders performs a pivotal movement along a circular path, but does not state how the bristle holders are driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,516 discloses a toothbrush having a central set of bristles with a further set of bristles on each side thereof. The central set is driven by a drive mechanism. The central set includes a gear which meshes with gears for each of the other two sets so that rotation of the central set of brush elements will cause the other sets of brush elements to also rotate. No mention is made of rotating the brush elements back and forth in an oscillating manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,460 discloses a power driven toothbrush which uses a rather complicated drive arrangement including various types of gears and modified shaft structure to rotationally oscillate a brush carrier. The brush carrier is linked to a brush holder so that the brush holder is also rotationally oscillated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,959 discloses an electric toothbrush wherein a pair of rotating bases holding brush bundles is rotatably mounted in a pair of pins secured to a slider. A pinion is secured to each base for engagement with a rack of a holder. The slider is mounted in the holder and moved longitudinally by a drive mechanism. As the slider moves longitudinally the engagement of the pinions with the rack causes the bases to rotate in a reciprocating motion to thereby reciprocatingly rotate the brush bundles.
PCT International Publication No. WO 01/91603 discloses a toothbrush having sets of bristle tufts which reciprocate in their angular orientation.